


Deadly Premonitions

by Ellbellks



Category: Death Note
Genre: Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellbellks/pseuds/Ellbellks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami keeps experiencing strange occurrences and despite his best attempts can't help but question his sanity. Kira is on the loose and Light manages to accurately predict their next victim and when they will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad!” Light screamed.

 

The boy’s eyes snapped open. He sat bolt upright in his bed. Tears trailed down his cheeks. His bedroom door flew open and his father surged in.

 

“Light! What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

The boy scrambled to his feet and into his father’s arms, grasping his shirt to reassure himself that his father was there and still alive.

 

“Dad” Light sobbed.

 

His father stroked his back, trying to calm his son.

 

“You d-died” Light cried. “I saw you, there was blood an-and you and-” A sob caught in his throat and he broke down into a fit a whimpers.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, it was only a nightmare Light, I’m fine, I’m here” His father told.


	2. Chapter 2

*Light*

The air was stale inside the room. What little breeze did enter was appreciated by the students. They sat at their desks, listening, though most only pretending, to the teacher who stood at the front of the class. She was a tall woman with wiry brown hair and gentle features. Her green eyes appeared a duller shade of their normal vibrancy in the poor lighting of the room. Orbell Sensei was her name and she had been one of my favourite teachers though I found it increasingly hard to enjoy her lessons. She was kind and humorous and at first I had found her lessons interesting however I soon grew bored as I read ahead and her lessons became frustratingly easy. I was bored and wanted a challenge. Most lessons I would simply gaze out of the window, day dreaming. Even when the teacher would call on me to answer a question I could still answer. Thankfully it wouldn’t be too much longer before I would be attending To-Oh university and then hopefully receive challenging work.

When the bell rang signalling the end of the day, Orbell Sensei dismissed us and the majority of the class rushed out. I packed up my things and made to follow.

“Yagami kun” Sensei called me as I was about to exit.

I turned to face her. “Yes Sensei?”

The rest of the class filed out. I approached her desk.

“Is everything alright Yagami kun? You seem to be distracted as of late” Orbell sensei asked.

“Yes Sensei, I’m fine” I flashed her a smile.

“Well if you’re sure” The teacher said.

I inclined my head then turned to leave.

“Oh Yagami-kun” She grabbed a sheet from her desk and offered it to him. “It’s an advanced reading list, I thought it me be of some use to you”

“Thank you Sensei” I took it from her, our hands brushing slightly as we did.

 

Images of a young girl flashed before my eyes.

_Her hair was brown and her eyes a warm green. Her voice was soft and her smile bright. The girl was holding hands with her mother as they crossed the road._

_The scene shifted and the same girl, older by several years was hugging her parents after they had given her a bike for her fourteenth birthday._

 

I blinked, trying to clear my vision. My breathing was a strained. Orbell Sensei was looking at me with a concerned expression etched on her face.

“Are you coming down with something?” She asked.

It was then that I realized that the girl I had seen in the images were of the woman standing before me. I didn’t have any explanation as to how or why I could see into her past however I knew what I saw was Orbell Sensie’s past. There was a dull ache in the back of my head.

When I was younger for over a year I had nightmares about my father’s death. It terrified me and soon grew worse as I dreamt about the deaths of other people. I prayed constantly then and still do now that they were simply nightmares because I had seen my father’s time and time again and knew the date the dream was set which to my anxiety was coming closer and closer. As I had gotten older the nightmares had stopped though I still had the odd one here and there.

“Should I call you parents?” Orbell Sensei questioned.

I shook my head. “No that’s okay Sensei, I was just feeling a bit lightheaded for a moment. Have a good evening Sensei”

I rushed out before she could object.

 


	3. Chapter 3

I closed the front door behind me. The images of Orbell Sensei’s childhood kept flashing before my eyes. When walking home I had seen dozens more. My head was pounding. I hadn’t a clue as to what was going on or how I had even seen those things. It was simply bizarre and the more I saw the more my head hurt. I had decided a long time ago not to tell my parents about my dreams anymore and didn’t intend to tell them of this development either. They had enough to worry about without my problems and I didn’t want them to know how. I was there ‘perfect son’ and I didn’t want that to change.

 

When I was younger and the nightmares had been near constant they had looked at me as if I were a freak, as if there was something wrong with me that needed to be fixed. After a while I simply stopped telling my parents about them, they didn’t ask and soon it was no longer spoken about. My parent had probably just been thankful that I was no longer having disturbing dreams and would have nothing to feel ashamed about anymore. I didn’t want to face that again. This was something I would deal with by myself just like the way

 

“I’m home” I announced, slipping off my shoes in the entryway.

 

“Hello dear” My mother called from the kitchen. “We’re having miso soup for dinner”

 

“Okay” I replied and headed up the stairs to me bedroom.

 

I swayed slightly as entered my room, a sudden wave of dizziness washed over me. After setting my bad down and taking off my jacket I made my way to my bed. My eyes felt heavy as I rested my head on the pillow. Sleeping during the day wasn’t something I usually did, it broke my studying schedule, however I couldn’t help how tired I was. I drifted off into a restless slumber.

 

 

_The man was short with dark hair and eyes to match. He grasped a gun in his right hand. Beside him the children cowered, their teachers did what they could to calm them with little success._

_“Shut up!” The man roared._

_The children whimpered and cried in fear. The sound of police sirens and the rotors of helicopters could be heard. The man’s eyes were wild as he frantically searched for a way to escape. His face contorted into a pain filled grimace and he gasped for breath. With fumbling hands, he clutched his chest. He toppled to the ground and lay unmoving._

_29 th of March, xxxx_

 

 

I opened my eyes, I was short of breath and was covered in a sweat. I hadn’t had a nightmare of someone’s death in a long time. The man’s dying face wouldn’t be leaving me any time soon. Many of the nightmares ended with a date, this was when the person would die, at least according to the dream. The 29th was tomorrow’s date.

 

“Light dinner” My mother informed.

 

Groggily, I rose and went downstairs.


	4. Dinner

Sayu and my mother were sitting at the table waiting, it didn’t look like my Father would be home again tonight. I took my seat and we began eating. We sat in relative silence until Sayu started ranting on about her school day and some show she was obsessed with. I loved listening to Sayu talk, though I would never admit it, the sheer amount of passion she spoke with kept me wanting to listen to more. She was probably one of the only people I found interesting and actually enjoyed spending time with. I was even envious of her at times, it was often that I found myself wishing to have her passion and enthusiasm for things but I hardly ever felt such things.

 

“Light how was your day?” My mother asked. “Did you get any exams back?”

 

“My day was okay” I replied. “I haven’t received any of my exam results yet though”

 

My mother sighed. “Well when you do make show to show me”

 

I nodded. My mother was near obsessed with how perfect my results were and loved gloating to others about how perfect her son was. It was the only thing she took interest in when it came to my life. She never asked me about anything else. There was a time when that aggravated me however over the years I supposed I had grown almost numb to it. I was the supposedly ‘perfect son’ that could do no wrong, nothing more, nothing less.

 

“Hey Light do you have a girlfriend yet?” Sayu chirped.

 

“No Sayu I don’t, do you have a boyfriend yet?” I answered.

 

She spluttered and turned bright pink. I smirked at her display. It was too easy to get her.

 

“Shall I take that as a yes?” I asked, my smirk growing wider.

 

It is was possible to turn any redder, Sayu did. “N-no I don’t have a boyfriend” She stuttered.

 

“Whatever you say” I said simply.

 

Sayu glared at me and I laughed until I looked her in the eye. Her eyes were glowing with an orange light. She blinked and the light was gone. I don’t know how but I just knew that the colour represented embarrassment. My eyes flicked to my mother’s, hers were green representing happiness, before she blinked and the colour disappeared. I was severely confused. The nightmares were one thing but now I was saying the other’s past and emotions. It just wasn’t possible to be able to so such things. Perhaps I was suffering from some mental problem or other. Maybe my parents had been right about me needing to be fixed when I was a child.

 

“Light?” Sayu called.

 

I snapped out of my depressing thoughts and offered her a reassuring look. There was nothing wrong with me, I was fine. The things I saw were probably just caused by some stress, I couldn’t allow myself to become panicked about such melancholy thoughts.

 

When dinner was finished I took our plates to the sink and washed them. After I made my way back upstairs to my bed room.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school whenever I would bump into someone in the crowded halls I would see glimpses into their past. If I were to look into their eyes there would be a glow of colour, indicating their emotions. There were instances where I would simply sense their emotions. At times the sheer amount I was sensing was overwhelming and I felt nauseous.

 

Thankfully I was able to make my way home, despite the near constant pounding in my head. My mother greeted me and I made my way upstairs to my room. Sluggishly, I put my things down then shrugged off my coat and school jacket. The headache had grown steadily worse on the way home. I would ask my mother for some pain killers later, it wouldn’t cause her too much worry.

 

It really was a nuisance. Studying was important, something I did nearly every day however, with the headache I doubted I would achieve anything for my efforts. It would be pointless. Sighing, I switched my television on and lay down on my bed. Maybe trying to relax would aid me in ridding myself of my headache. I hoped so.

 

The channels flicked by as I looked through them, seeing if there was anything worth watching. I stopped at a news report. Children and teachers had been taken hostage at a pre-school. Some people were just pathetic, the children must’ve been terrified. The suspects face appeared on the screen. My eyes widened. It couldn’t be. His name was Otoharada Kurou, he was the man in my nightmare from the previous day. I sat up straight.

 

Dead! The man had a heart attack, the hostages were freed.


	6. Chapter 6

An unbridled fear filled my veins. What I had seen in my dream had come to pass. Despite my best efforts I could not concoct a feasible explanation that could disprove what had happened, I had seen it with my own eyes. It was unfathomable, I couldn’t believe…no I refused to believe that my dreams of death were actual depictions of those to come. If I did, then I would have to consider the possibility that my dreams of my father’s death would occur in the not so far future. If there were real, it meant that my father would have been dead by the end of that year. No! It just couldn’t be real, I denied it with every logical reason as to why they couldn’t be real I could come up with. I loved my father, respected him and cherished the moments he would spend with me and Sayu when he wasn’t at work. I may had been resentful for the way he treated me as something broken when I was younger but still loved him and would do anything to save him.

 

That night I dreamt of my father’s death again, the numbers at the end, the date he would day remained the same, burning into mind. I awoke with a start, tears trailed down my cheeks. With shaking hands, I wiped them away.

 

The next night, in my dreams I saw a group of thugs harassing a young girl before their leader was hit by an oncoming truck. In the distance stood a figure watching over the scene, his eyes had a menacing gleam and held what appeared to be…pride. Nothing useful about his appearance could be gleamed. His features were shrouded in shadows. A strange aura surrounded him. He had caused the death and the death of Otoharada Kurou. I couldn’t explain it but simply knew despite knowing nothing of him or having any proof. I knew it was him.

 

I had a few nights of piece before my dreams started again. Night after night I was bombarded with images of people dying, all I knew now to be criminals of some kind or other. The number increased every night and soon I was tormented by hundreds of deaths every night. I would awake in a cold sweat and my head throbbing, the pain near agonizing. The pain killers stopped working and I had no escape. Some headaches lasted hours and in the morning there were times when I could barely walk due to the pain or disorientation. I tried to hide it but when the pain was too much my mother would notice and send me back up to bed, refusing to listen to my protests about having to go to school.

 

I ended missing three days of school and was thankful when the weekend came so I didn’t have to worry about any more work piling up. Though I supposed it wouldn’t take me long to catch up, my homeroom teacher was going to email all of my work to me if I still wasn’t in the following Monday to collect it.

 

At times I turned on my television to watch the news and found that the people I saw dying in my dreams had died of heart attacks, they were happening around the world. I searched online and found that people were starting to believe that a divine entity was killing these criminals as some sort of divine retribution and had dubbed them Kira after the English word killer. It was the man I saw in my dreams, he occupied nearly all of them, those same eyes and a vicious laugh that sent chills down my spine. He had killed so many and yet his eyes could be filled with such mirth or pride and arrogance as though what he was doing was an accomplishment, a deed for the good of all humanity. It made vile rise in my throat. There was indeed evil in the world and may had suffered for it. That still didn’t make what he was doing right, murder was wrong no matter who carried it out. I believed in justice and thought that criminals should be punished but according to our laws. I hoped that he would be caught. Of course the idea of telling the police what I knew had crossed my mind and then quickly dismissed. They would think me mad and demand proof that I could not provide despite the apparent supernatural nature of the murders. I hoped he would be caught, I prayed for it even so that I might get some peace from the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

On Monday morning I entered the kitchen, dressed in my school uniform.

“Good morning” I said to my parents and tool a seat at the table.

“How are you feeling today?” My mother asked.

“I’m feeling much better” I replied.

The headaches were occurring less and the pain was much more bearable.

“Are you sure?” My mother persisted.

I offered her a reassuring smile.

“Dear if he says he’s fine than he is. You shouldn’t baby him so much, he’s nearly an adult” My father told her. “Now Light” He turned his attention to me. “You will be able to catch up on the work you missed won’t you?”

“Yes Father” I nodded.

My father had high expectations of me and I was determined not to let him down.

Sayu skipped into the kitchen.

“Dad can you give me a ride to school” She wondered.

“Ah I’m afraid I can’t today honey, I have to get to work” He answered.

“Please I hardly ever get to spend time with you” She gave him her puppy dog face that even I found hard to resist.

“Okay but we have to leave now”

“Oh thanks Dad” She sang and gave him a hug.

I found my lips tugging into a grin, she had him wrapped around her little finger. There probably wasn’t a person who she couldn’t manipulate.

My father kissed my mother goodbye then exited.

“Bye mum” Sayu kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

She was about to leave before I stepped in front of her.

“Don’t I get a goodbye hug?” I smirked.

“No way, I don’t want your germs spreading to me and making me sick” She pulled a face.

She attempted to get around me but I was simply too quick for her and pulled her into a hug.

“Bye Sayu” I said, releasing her.

She stuck out her tongue and ran out of the kitchen. I couldn’t help but laugh.

A glance at the clock told me I ought to be going.

“Goodbye Mother” I grabbed my things then pecked her of the cheek before leaving.

“Bye Light. If you feel sick come straight back home” She called after me.

It made me happy to see how much she cared. I liked it when she spoke to me about thing other than my examination results as rare as it was.

School was as boring as ever. My class mate constantly questioned me about my absence and whether or not I was still well enough. It took the majority of the day to get them to leave me along. During lunch I managed to complete all of the work I had missed.

I kept seeing the flashed of colour in people’s eyes and could sense their emotions at a stronger rate than before. There were times when I could pick out a certain emotion from someone and determine who or what it was directed at. At times it was overwhelming though over the course of the day I learned how to tune them out and was able to do so if they weren’t too strong. Whenever I would come into physical contact with someone I would see glimpses of their pasts. That was harder to control but thankfully none of these new…I guess you could call them ‘psychic abilities’ caused me to get headaches that weren’t too bad. It was only the odd one that really hurt.

Once I got home I greeted my mother then went to my room. I switched on the television, turning it to the mews. As per usual it revealed that people from my dreams were still being killed. How was he doing It? I could help but be curious as to the means he was using to commit the murders. Most believed that Kira could only kill through heart attacks. I knew better though from what I saw in my dreams. Kira could kill using a range of methods such as when he had killed that thug by having him hit by a truck.

The screen flashed and a news reported came on.

“We’d like to apologies for the interruption, as of now we’re bringing you a worldwide broadcast from Interpol’s ICPO” The man announced.

What? Interpol? I sat up straighter, my interest piqued.

Another said. “We now take you live to the ICPO” and the screen cut to man wearing a suit. He had long dark hair and eyes, on the name plate below him it read Lind. L Taylor.

“I am in charge of an international police task force which includes all member nations.” He told. I am Lind. L Taylor otherwise known as L”

Who was he? I’d never heard of him.

“Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I won’t rest until the person or persons who are responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you” Taylor spoke.

He seemed fairly certain, if not entirely stupid. Taylor had revealed both his name and face to the world, both of which I had deduced were needed for Kira to kill. I had researched nearly all the murders and it showed me that only criminals with both their face and name revealed in some form where killed. Those who only had their names revealed to the public had not been killed, yet at least.

“Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is evil” Taylor spoke.

Well at least he didn’t think that Kira was some divine entity that should be worshiped. A couple of moments later he gasped then collapsed, dead. It was his own thought.

The screen changed again, this time to show a black, gothic L from the English alphabet.

There was a gasp and then. “I had to test this, just in case, but I-I never thought it would actually happen. Kira...it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did, indeed, kill Lind L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me”

No way, I stared with wide eyes at the screen.

“The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard of him on TV or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these types of criminals” L informed.

Brilliant, that was the only way to put it.

“But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now...try to kill me!” He ordered.

A pause.

“What's wrong?! Go ahead! Come on, right now! Kill me!” He taunted.

“Can't you do it?... Well Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint”

I waited for him to say more.

“I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I know now where you are” He said.

“The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Sinjuku. Of all the criminals that recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was, by far, the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long”

I was completely shocked. He had figured so much out.

“We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and, luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected it would go this well. But it won't be too long now before I'll be able to sentence you to death”

It was amazing he had managed to prove that Kira existed, the deaths were murders, and that he was in Japan.

“Naturally, I am very interested to know how you're able to commit these murders without being present...but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you...Let's meet again soon, Kira” The broadcast then cut out”

If anyone could catch Kira it was this L and I hoped, he succeeded.


	8. Chapter 8

With much persistence and determination Kira was able to attain access to police files pertaining to the Kira case. So they suspect me of being a student, he mused. Still it would not do for them to further investigate less they actually find anything. He would have to find a way to make the police doubt L, to make him isolated from the investigation team. A thought came to him and he smirked. Perhaps he could make L and the team lose their trust for each other than the investigation would be pointless. If L found out that Kira had access to police information, he’ll be obligated to start investigating the police to locate the source of the leak. That would only cause the police to resent L, both parties would investigate the other and Kira would be free to act without such nuisances. A smirk formed on his face at his next thought. He could simply wait for the police to find L and then get rid of him.

 

“How dare L insult my righteous judgement” Kira spat.

* * *

Light

Over the passing days I grew any of physical contact and tried to the best of my abilities to avoid it. The visions of people’s pasts were becoming more powerful, leaving me struggling for breath and disorientated, on one occasion I nearly fainted. The more I saw the worse I felt. It was the same with sensing other’s emotions though that was easier to control so long as the emotions weren’t strong. My ability to control seeing into people’s pasts proved nearly ineffective at stopping them. This resulted in me distancing myself from others and going to class slightly later so that the halls would be less crowded. I avoided large groups of people, in fact by the end of the week I barely interacted with anyone. It seemed my fellow students didn’t mind so long as I replied when spoken to and helped them with their homework when asked, though there were the few fanatics who persisted in spending time with me. Thankfully with my limited responses, sometimes only speaking in minor sentences and in acting aloof they eventually left me alone.

 

It was skin contact that prompted the worse visions and pain so I ended up wearing gloves to school and any outings I partook in. This earned me a few odd glances that I ignored. I would take them off when class was in session then slip them off when it finished even if it was simply class change over. A rumor about me having Mysophobia seem to spread with me doing little to detour it. If people believed it to be true than it would not only explain my odd behavior but also make people take into consideration my need for space.

 

One day while walking home from school I sensed a hint of suspicion directed at myself. It was coming from someone behind me. I sensed the same feeling all the way home and knew it belonged to the same person. Was I being followed? Such a though was unnerving and made me anxious.

 

When I got to my room I detected it again. I peeked out of my window, there was no one in sight yet I had learned that I could only sense emotions from someone within a ten meter radios of my position at that time. Allowing my eyes to close I focused on the emotion. I was able to find out that the person was standing just round the corner from where I could see from my window. They remained there for over an hour before finally leaving. It left me on edge.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

I was able to sense the same person the next day on my way to and from school. I had found that I was able to discern if a person was close by due to the emotions they gave off. Every emotion felt slightly different depending on who it was coming from and gave off a sort of aura about the person I guess you could say. From their aura I knew that it was the person who had followed me the previous day.

I managed to catch brief glimpses of the person following me as I went. I was being stalked by a man who from a distance looked either English or American. He followed me to the entire way to school, I don’t know if they lingered outside after I had gone into school as the distance for me to sense him grew too.

After school I detected his aura and he followed me home then waited exactly one hour before leaving. Dammit, who was this guy? The uneasiness I felt from being followed only grew.

The following continued for another three days before I finally decided to confront my stalker. He was a nuisance that I’d rather do without. The stress of the dreams and the psychic abilities were already too much; I didn’t need a stalker adding to it. Before leaving for school I had ensured to bring pepper spray as a form of defense in case my stalker proved to be violent when confronted.

After school I headed through the school gates and stared my journey home. Mr. Stalker of course appeared and followed me. After a while, I knelt down, pretending to tie my shoe. He paused behind. I dashed off in a sprint down the road. I sensed surprise coming from my stalker before he ran after me.

I made a sharp turn onto the next street and ducked behind a nearby car. The stalker came running after. He stopped, panting out of breath as he looked to see where I had gone. I peered from my hiding place. Able to see his face clearly, I saw that he appeared to be in his early thirties and hard short hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a grey suit with a light brown trench coat.

As I was about to jump out at him, an idea crossed my mind. Maybe I could use my abilities to see glimpses of his past. I had no control over what I saw but it was worth a shot if I could learn something about him. I would have to make sure not to hold on too long or the memories would seriously affect me.

“Who are you?” I rushed out of my hiding place and grabbed his arm.

A brief look of surprise crossed his features before he schooled it to a blank one.

“Why are you following me?” I demanded.

He struggled to get free but I refused to let go. Glimpses of his past surged through my head.

 

_A little boy held his father’s hand as they went by a flower shop to buy some for his mother._

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, let go” The man ordered.

The little boy I had seen was that man. I saw more visions of his childhood of him playing in the park as his parents watched and going to school.

“No, tell me who you are” I told.

_The little boy, now older watched in horror as his mother and father were stabbed before his very eyes. The mugger ran as the boy screamed. His parents lay unmoving at his feet._

When that particular vision stopped I found that I had released the man, my arms hanging loosely by my sides. Tears trailed down my cheeks. The man’s name was Raye Penber and he had lost his parents at the age of eleven. I felt his deep sorrow from the time it had happened and along with my own it had almost been too much for me to bear.

A few more visions streamed into my head but I ignored them.

“Hey are you alright?” He asked.

There was a concerned look on his face. Furiously, I wiped at my tears.

“Yes…I apologize for my actions, I meant no offense” I mumbled.

“Are you sure?” He put a hand on my shoulder in what I assumed was supposed to be a reassuring gesture however only caused more visions to come and for my head to start pounding. I staggered back as a wave of dizziness threatened to overwhelm me.

I saw how Penber had sought out justice for his parents’ murder and had pursued an occupation in law enforcement. Due to his hard work and dedication he became an FBI agent at the top of his class.

Penber was watching me. He was still feeling some suspicion towards me however it was overshadowed by concern.

Another wave of dizziness came over me. I would have toppled over if not for Penber steadying me. I witnessed more of his memories. A few people glanced our way.

“Are you okay? Maybe you should sit down” He suggested.

The stream of his past continued flowing into my head, making it throb and my vision blurred. I backed away to break the contact. It took a moment but thankfully the visions stopped. I braced myself against a fence then slowly slid down to the ground.

“Thanks for helping me, I’m sorry for troubling you” I said.

“It’s no problem, I think you should call someone to come pick you up. I’ll stay with you until then” He spoke.

“I’m fine now, you don’t have to stay”

“I wouldn’t feel right about leaving you by yourself” He insisted.

I shook my head to refuse then regretted the action as more pain flared in my head. I clutched it tightly, my expression sure to be a grimace. Seeing so many visions had left me seriously weak and disorientated.

Penber didn’t look like he was planning on leaving so I told him my mother’s phone number so she could come and pick me up. I knew that my father was busy and probably be at home that night if previous days had been anything to go on.

We waited in an uncomfortable silence. I still didn’t know why he’d been following me though did know form what I’d seen that he was a good, trustworthy man. I wondered if I was a suspect in some investigation. What would the FBI want with me? The more I thought about it the more ideas I came up with. The FBI were a part of the ICPO and for a FBI agent to be in Japan, something had to be up. Did it possibly have something to do with the Kira investigation? Did they think I was Kira? It was absurd however it did somewhat make sense I supposed, taking all the facts into consideration. There was no other explanation I could come up with but that could just have been due to the headache and the disorientation effecting my ability to think clearly.

“Light?” My Mother’s voice brought me from my thoughts. She walked towards us and bent down slightly to talk to me on my level.

“Light how are you feeling?” She asked.

“Dizzy” I replied.

“Does you head hurt?” She wondered.

I hesitated, in my current condition I didn’t think I would be able to answer.

“Light?” My Mother prodded.

I nodded.

“How long have the headaches been back? Why didn’t you tell me? If you’re sick you should be in bed, I’ll make you a Doctor’s appointment for as soon as possible” She rambled.

“You’re not going to school tomorrow”

“But I have to I-”

“No” She made clear. “You’re not going to school until we see the Doctor about these headaches, you’ve been having them frequently haven’t you?” She questioned.

I felt somewhat guilty about lying to her. When she was so worried and was being so determined, arguing or lying to her was pretty pointless. I nodded my head in answer. At the very least I might be prescribed something that would help with the pain.

“Can you stand?” She asked.

I attempted to and ended up falling back down again. Penber offered to help me and with his aid I managed to get back to my feet.

“Thank you” I told him.

“Yes, thank you for looking after him” My Mother smiled.

“I was glad to be of help; I hope everything turns out alright” He said before bidding us farewell and leaving.

My Mother and I made our way home. I didn’t like leaning on my mother for support but it proved to be the best method.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

As soon as he was out of sight of Light Yagami, the suspect he had been tracking, and his mother, Raye sent a message to his employers saying that he had been compromised by the teen. Then he wrote down all that had happened and what he had found out about the suspect.

Report:

-The boy managed to learn that he was being watched

-Seems to be suffering from headaches, possibly migraines, regularly and appears to have been keeping this from others

-Concerned about attendance at school

-Self-sufficient and reluctant to ask others for help

He would submit the report and await further orders.

 

* * *

 

L sat, hovering over his computer as he read the report submitted by Agent Penber of the FBI, regarding Light Yagami, son of Soichiro Yagami of the NPA. The detective pulled up information on the teen. As he scanned through it he brought his thumb to his lips. It had been impressive for the boy to figure out that Penber had been following him with the agents extensive training in field work. It showed great intelligence.

L wanted to put eyes on Light to look further into the boy. In order to place the cameras, he would require the permission from Soichiro Yagami. He had been planning to meet with the few remaining detectives left on the Kira investigation. The number of members had dropped down to the miasmal number of six and he had determined that they could be trusted enough to reveal his face to them, well he would still have to interview them before proceeding.

L would present the report as evidence to look further into Light. He was certain he could attain agreement from the investigation team and Soichiro Yagami to place cameras around the Yagami home.

“Hmm, the percentage of him being Kira is low, around 5.3%” L murmured. “He could possibly access the police files from home, hacking wouldn’t be terribly difficult for someone of the boy’s intelligence”

The detective continued to ponder on the possibility of Light Yagami being Kira.

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor’s appointment had thankfully been rather short. They asked questioned, checked my blood pressure and checked my eyes by shining a light into them in order to try and find a cause behind the headaches. In the end they prescribed me some pain medicine and told me to come back in two weeks to see whether or not there was any change. The Doctor suggested that the pain could be a result of tension headaches which were caused by lack of sleep, which I had admitted I had been experiencing, and stress. Of course they were wrong though I said nothing to counter. Stating that the cause were psychic abilities would probably end me up in a mental care unit.

I was thankful that over the past couple of days that his headaches hadn’t been too bad despite the dreams. Not being in contact with many people also helped. When we got home my Mother made me go straight to bed despite the Doctor’s okay for me to go back to school the next day. Reluctantly, I went upstairs to my room.

When I opened the door I knew somethings was wrong. I could sense auras of different people, I would guess two, coming from around the room and when I concentrated I could feel them around other areas in the house too. I didn’t recognize the auras, meaning that it wasn’t any of my family who I had sensed. Someone unknown had been in the house, especially my room where the stranger’s energy was concentrated the most. It was fading and wouldn’t remain for long, showing that they had left but not too long ago.

It hadn’t been there before we left for the Doctor’s but was when I returned, meaning someone had been in during that span of time. I was glad that Sayu had been in school when the stranger had been in their house. From what I could tell from the remaining energy the people felt no intent towards me or my family but I could have easily been wrong. Who had it been? Nothing appeared to be stolen or even out of place which was even more suspicious. I couldn’t come up with a feasible explanation. I did a quick once over around the room before finally feeling satisfied that there wasn’t any kind of danger, I would look into the situation later.

“Light are you in bed yet?” My mother called.

“Yes Mother” I lied.

It would be better to do as she says than have her fussing over me and making sure that I stayed in bed. I grabbed some revision material before slipping under the covers of my bed. Just because my Mother wanted me to rest didn’t mean I couldn’t study a little.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that some stranger had been inside my home, my room but I couldn’t help but feel as though someone was watching me.

 

* * *

 

 

Light’s eyes shot open, his breaths were coming short and sharp, almost as though he was having trouble breathing. He struggled to sit up and rubbed at his eyes. A choked sob escaped his throat. L’s eyes widened a fraction. The teen buried his head in his hands and cried into them. L brought his thumb to his lips, chewing on the nail, he had not expected to see such a thing from the seemingly perfect Light Yagami.

The Chief was stiff beside L, he looked both concerned for his son and at the same time uncomfortable to be seeing his son do such a thing.

“Yagami-san does Light-kun suffer from nightmares often?” The detective inquired.

“…When he was younger he would have horrifying nightmares nearly every night, I thought they had stopped years ago” Yagami-san replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Kira knew that the FBI had agents in Japan. That could prove to be a problem in the future. He hadn’t been able to learn of their identities however had been able to attain a small list of suspects they were investigating.

 

He had watched Light Yagami’s house for days until finally he caught sight of one of the agents. Kira couldn’t help but smirk at his success. It had been troubling and extremely difficult to follow the man but he had managed to learn a basic structure of his routine. He started planning on how he could deal with the FBI agent and the others. If he were to kill them then surely the FBI would pull out of the investigation. That would teach L to be blasphemous to the God of the new world.

* * *

 

I managed to complete the school work I had missed the days after my confrontation with Penber. It was fairly simple to complete and I found it easy to follow what the teacher was talking about in the lesson. I got a few questions from my classmates regarding my absence but for the most part I was left alone. It seemed that the rumor of me being afraid of germs was still being talked about and spreading.

 

It was near impossible to avoid physical contact. Throughout the day I kept seeing glances of other’s pasts and my head would start Hurting. I was thankful for the prescribed medicine as it actually helped with the pain. For the most part I was able to filter out other people’s emotions unless they were specifically directed at me.

 

I hadn’t sensed Penber since our encounter and I wasn’t sure to be glad or not. Trying to find out who had been in the house proved unfruitful. I had considered telling my Father but had dismissed the idea because I had a feeling it had something to do with why Penber had been following me. There was also the fact that my Father had rarely been home at all in the past few days.

 

I stared out of the window as class grey even more dull. My excitement at being back at school was long gone. For me to even consider school to be fun spoke lengths about my social life but when I had thought so I saw nothing wrong with it. I had enjoyed the first few years of my education and loved learning until I found the work becoming easier and easier until I didn’t even have to put in effort to achieve good grades.

 

I thought about my new abilities and how I had gotten them. Searches online had revealed nothing of use, it was all theories and crazed fanatic’s opinions about psychics and aliens. I would have to figure things out for myself.

 

* * *

 

L watched at the Light walked into the house. As per usual he greeted his Mother before going to his room. When he was inside he staggered then appeared to have had to brace himself against the wall to remain upright. He clutched his head and made his way to his bed. The pain he was in was evident on his face. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

 

“Light!” Yagami-san jumped to his feet.

 

Before L could say anything, the Chief jumped to his feet and was making his way to the door.

 

“I’m sorry L but I have to go” The man told.

 

“Yagami-san wait, your wife has found him, he’s most lightly just fainted from exhaustion” L pointed out. “We’ve both seen how little sleep he’s been getting”

 

The man seemed to hesitate. L could tell how worried he was; he wasn’t going to be able to convince the man not to go.

 

He sighed. “Go if you must, make sure your son is okay”

 

“Thank you Ryuzaki” Yagami-san bowed before leaving.

 

L remained staring at the screen. The boy’s mother and younger sister had managed to get Light onto his bed. He wondered just what was wrong with the boy and how the boy appeared to know that there had been cameras placed in his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

_The sky was painted a burnt orange as the sun sunk further down the sky. People rushed about, all wanting get home. Raye Penber got onto the bus, happy to be going back to his fiancé. He took a seat at the back and waited for the bus to move. Kira got onto the bus, his face hidden behind a hood and thick pair of glasses. He sat in front of the FBI agent. It took all his self-control to keep himself from laughing. Soon he would have all he would need to kill the agents and get rid of the FBI._

 

_The bus moved forwards. It kept going until coming to another stop where it pulled in. A short mad strode in, his eyes were wild and crazed._

 

_The images were blurred then, they flickered by quickly. The man pulling out a gun. Panic. Shouting. Raye showed his badge to attain trust. Screaming. The man fled and was hit by a car._

_\--_

_Raye stood on the train, Kira behind him, face once again hidden. The FBI agent stepped off the train at the next platform. He dropped to the floor, gasping. A moment more and he lay still._

 

I shot up into a sitting position, the world spun around me and my head throbbed. It took me around five minutes to be able to breathe properly. The dreams had never been so detailed before nor had I been able to sense the emotions so precisely in them.

 

I remembered the girl I had seen in Penber’s past, his fiancé and wondered how his death would affect her. The date at the end of the dream indicated that it would occur a week from then. I hardly knew the man but still felt guilty about not doing anything to prevent his death. Even if I tried, who would believe me? I wouldn’t even know how to warn the agent.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The fainting had earned me another trip to the Doctor's and more time off of school. The Doctor took my blood and did a number of other tests in an attempt to determine what was wrong with me. My parents were both relieved when they were assured that cancer was not the cause but then worried again when the Doctor's could not find the immediate cause and simply stated the need for more tests.

Every day I would see Penber's death, whether it be morning, noon or night. It was as if the dreams were tormenting me, punishing me for being idle and doing nothing to even attempt to save the man. I saw his dying face over and over, the pain etched onto his features, the light leaving his eyes. It was to occur two days from then and the dreams were causing more pain as I was able to sense even more emotions coming from the sick twisted serial killer Kira. He was there in every dream, his maniacal laughter left me on reeling. The sheer pleasure he took from 'disposing' of the Penber and his fellow agents and getting one over on L made me feel sick. The psychopath believed himself to be a God and L a sinner for going against his supposed 'righteous justice.' I prayed that L would find the sicko and stop him.

Seeing Penber's death during the day would always be after fainting no matter where I was with only the little warning of overwhelming dizziness and my headaches surging with a vengeance. I would see the other deaths as well but mostly at night. Both my Mother and Father refused to let me go to school, rarely even letting me out the house, resulting in the need for self study at home. My teacher's emailed me school and exam work I was missing which I completed in next to no time and then had nothing to do except watch television or try to get some rest.

I lay on my bed, flicking through the channels, I had fainted two hours before and seen Penber's death yet again. Sayu poked her head through the door.

"Hey light" She smiled. "Can I come in?"

I nodded and she made her way to my bed. She took a seat at the edge.

"How are you feeling?" Sayu asked.

"Pretty lousy to be honest, I'm not allowed to take any medication again for another hour and my head hurts" I replied.

There was no point in lying anymore about it, I doubted Sayu would have believed me even if I had.

"You look pretty lousy as well" Sayu grinned.

"You're supposed to say 'Light you are very handsome even when ill, however do you do it?'" I informed her.

She pulled a faced then smirked. "You must be delirious, you talking complete gibberish"

I glared at her but couldn't help myself from falling into laughter. Sayu joining soon after. When finally we stopped Sayu expression grew more sombre and I sensed worry rolling off her in waves.

"What do they think is wrong with you?" She asked. "I've never seen Mum and Dad so worried before"

I agreed with her. For the first time in years they weren't concerned about my grades or being their perfect son, they were worried about me and why I was suffering. I hated seeing them like that but could do nothing to prevent it. The last couple of days of fainting multiple times only added to their worry, making me feel worse. I didn't want to be the cause of any more stress.

"They don't know" I responded.

"...But you do, don't you? You must have some idea Light" She told.

I paused, considering my answer. The fainting sessions were caused by the abilities I had attained though how or why I had them I didn't know. I couldn't tell Sayu, I wouldn't even know where to start. "I know little in terms of medicine, I'm afraid I don't know but its not cancerous"

Sayu sighed. "You better tell me the moment you find out what's wrong with you and you better fix it quick" She ordered.

"Yes ma'am" I mock saluted.

She huffed out a laugh.

"Hurry up and get well already, mum won't let me ask you for help with my maths homework and I'll be doomed if I have to last much longer without your help" Sayu smiled.

She gave me a quick hug before leaving.

"At least try and do it by yourself" I called after her.

Another wave of dizziness came over me. Darkness crept over my vision.

* * *

L watched in interest as Light interacted with his sister, he had never seen the teen look so relaxed and act in such a casual way. The detective had searched through Light's medical files and the results of the recent tests that had been carried out to find out what the cause of his fainting sessions. L could not find any reason for them, the teen was healthy and the detective doubted that the cause was psychological in nature. The percentage of him being Kira had gone down but L wanted to be sure before completely dismissing Light as a suspect. There was also the fact that Light interested him but he had kept that to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Penber's dying face haunted me near constantly for the past day and night. I had barely been conscious for more than ten minutes before I would faint again and witness Penber's death. It would occur later that day. Kira would find out his name during a bus jacking and then a couple hours later on Penber's way to an emergency meeting use the agent to kill the others before Penber died. I felt sick to my stomach every time I witnessed it, each time revealing more detail so I knew exactly when and where everything would occur.

 

Unsteadily, I got to my feet, staggering forward as my knees buckled and threatened to give out. I caught myself just in time as I was about to fall, the pain in my head only increased. I saw spots before my vision and the room spun. NO! I had to tell my Father, I couldn't let Penber die. I would never forgive myself if I did, not after knowing I could have prevented it. If I did I would be no better than Kira.

 

"Dad!" I rasped as I stumbled down the stairs.

 

I missed the last step and landed with a loud thud as I fell to the ground. Pain flared throughout my body but I ignored it and used the wall to support myself as I got back to my feet. My Mother and Sayu rushed out of the kitchen. The worry they were both feeling was nearly overwhelming.

 

"Light!" My Mother exclaimed. "You shouldn't be up"

 

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

 

"He's at work, Light please go back to bed" My Mother replied.

 

Frantically, I shook my head.

 

"No! I n-need to..." I swayed on my feet.

 

My Mother led me to the living room and sat me down. Sayu hovered about, uncertain of what to do. It was a school day and if she didn't leave soon she would be late.

 

I clutched at me head as a new wave of pain erupted through my skull.

 

"Sayu go get his medicine" My Mother instructed.

 

Sayu dashed out of the room.

 

"I need to call Dad" I told.

 

"Light, we need to get you back to bed. Your Father will be back lat-"

 

"Mum please, I need to tell him something" I interrupted.

 

A look of surprise crossed her features; I had rarely if ever interrupted her.

 

"Okay, but you're going back to bed straight after" She made clear.

 

I nodded. My Mother fetched the phone and gave it to me. I dialled my Father's number and to my surprise he answered on the first ring. Recently he'd always had his phone off when he was at work.

 

"Dad you..."My vision darkened and I blacked out.

* * *

Light's father watched the screen, concern for his son apparent from his face. L looked over at the man before turning his attention again back to the screen showing Light Yagami fall from the stairs, biting his thumb as he tried to figure out what the teen was doing. Surely the teen knew that leaving his bed in such a condition was simply idiotic. They both saw Light beg him mother to call his father.

 

"Turn on your phone Yagami-san and answer it" L told.

 

The chief nodded and did so. A moment later the phone rang and he answered. They heard Light start to talk before his voice became slurred and from watching the screens they could see that he had passed out. Light's mother picked up the phone.

 

"I'm sorry to bother you Dear, he was just so desperate to speak with you" She apologized.

 

"It's okay; just make sure he stays in bed. I speak with him once I get home" Yagami-san responded.

 

They exchanged farewells before the call was ended.

 

"Do you know what he wanted to say?" L asked.

 

"I'm afraid not" The chief answered. "I've never seen him act like that before"

* * *

My eyes flew open. I glanced at the clock; I had under an hour before Penber would get on the bus. My Father would never be able to reach the FBI in that time. I ignored all the pain I was feeling and forced myself to sit up then dragged myself out of bed. With haste I threw on any clothes I could find and slipped out of my room. I listened out for anyone who might be near, hearing no one I crept down the stairs and out the door. After the initial dizziness passed I was able to continue, making my way down the street.

 

Finally I made it to the bus station. Penber stood waiting for the 219 to come; Kira didn't seem to be there yet. I made my way over to him, my vision swimming. The bus pulled in and Penber made to get on.

 

"Wait!" I called out to him.

 

He froze then turned to face me. Shock was evident on his face. I caught up to him and would have fallen if not for his support. He held my shoulders to steady me.

 

"Please you can't get on" I murmured.

 

"Why are you here? How did you find me?" He questioned, his grip on my shoulders tightened.

 

"Don't get on the bus, you can't" I said, my voice slurred. "Please"

 

If he responded I didn't hear. I collapsed and for what felt like the first time in years I didn't dream of death.


	14. Chapter 14

I was awoken by an irritating beeping, repetitive and steady as it sounded. The sweet peace that had been brought by the dreamless sleep was shattered and I opened my eyes, groaning as they were assaulted by the blaring light and pristine white walls of the room. It took a moment for my sight to adjust. My breath caught at what I saw. Penber stood, leaning against the wall, his gaze was piercing in its intensity.

 

I had never felt such profound relief and to my surprise joy for he was alive, I had saved him.

 

“Did you know about the bus jacking?” Penber asked.

 

To my embarrassment it actually took me a full minute to fully comprehend his words, caught in my emotions as I was.

 

“Yes” I finally replied.

 

“I won’t ask how, that can wait bit I do won’t to ask why? Why warn someone who you knew had been following you?” Penber questioned.

 

My mouth suddenly felt dry. At first I was going to let him die, as sick as it is but every time I saw his swath I felt more despair and disgusted with myself for doing nothing. I couldn’t let him die, it wasn’t like the other times where there was nothing I could do. I had the power to stop it and not doing anything about it would…well it would mean that I might as well be Kira. I saw all his murders and not stopping them or at least trying when I had the ability to do so made me a killer to.

 

I looked Penber dead in the eyes and said. “I couldn’t let you die because if you had gotten on that bus you would have died” I told him.

 

Penber mulled my answer over before he nodded and left with a brief farewell. I could still detect suspicion from him and oddly a sense of gratitude for saving his life.

 

I sagged against the hospital bed I was lying on; it was disconcerting waking up somewhere that wasn’t my home but I supposed it was necessary. How long I had been there though I didn’t know.

 

It was another day before I was finally allowed to leave the Hospital, the Doctors were still none the wiser about the cause of my symptoms. The dreams continued though the pain I felt was a great deal less and rarely unbearable. Physical contact with others and seeing their pasts was really the only thing that caused me serious pain but thankfully if the touches were brief they only resulted in small aches. After another week without experiencing anymore fainting sessions or serious headaches I was allowed to return to school, I hadn’t fallen behind despite my absence.

 

The weeks passed with little to make note of, the Kira murders continued and so did the dreams though I didn’t see any deaths that I could prevent. I didn’t see Penber, I wasn’t sure if that was good and bad. My Father spent less time at home and eventually my Mother calmed down somewhat about the headaches, she still made me visit the Doctor’s regularly but other than that and making sure I took medicine for my headaches she acted as she normally did. It didn’t take long for Sayu to start asking for help with her math homework again, of course this help usually consisted of her doing very little work on her own despite how many times I explained and tried to get her to at least attempt a problem on her own. Having some normalcy again was nice.

 

I was thankful when the feeling of being watched finally stopped, I detected that strangers had again been inside the house but didn’t seem to have taken anything so I didn’t tell my Father but still had my senses opened whenever at home in case I felt their auras close by.

* * *

 

The day of the entrance exams for To-Oh came. I was ready and sure that I would ace the exams, I had studied and tested myself more than enough. I entered the hall and took my designated seat.

 

The exam began and silence followed, accompanied only by the sound writing and papers being turned over. This silence was disrupted by one of the examiners telling a student behind me to sit properly in his seat. I glanced back and froze. Two spaces behind me a student was sitting in a strange position at his desk, it looked as though he was crouching. He had porcelain white skin and a mane of unruly black hair. His grey eyes were wide, unblinking as he stared. They flashed green for curiosity than orange indicating suspicion. Our eyes met briefly and I looked away. The emotions were directed towards me.

 

A chill ran down my spine, a knot forming in my stomach. I realized that I recognized him from the dreams where my Father died. He was nearly always present, not the one to kill my Father but still there. An idea came to me, perhaps if I managed to prevent the student from meeting my Father than I could change what would happen. Changing one factor could hopefully change the outcome. I would have to find out who he was and keep him away from my Father, that is if they hadn’t already met. It was a ridiculous idea but I couldn’t let my Father die. I wouldn’t.


	15. Chapter 15

L watched the screen as Penber spoke with Light in the hospital, telling the agent to leave after Light had spoken. The teen had apparently known about the bus jacking and desperately warned Penber about it. Had he organized it? Why would he warn Penber unless it was some ruse to get suspicion off of him? No that didn't make sense, the jacker was killed while escaping but not with a heart attack which is Kira's means of killing…unless Kira can kill in other ways. L chewed on his thumb, he still didn't understand what Light's aim was. In the hospital the teen told the agent that Penber would have died if he'd gotten on the bus. Light seemed so certain of it, L didn't know how that would throw suspicion off the teen if that had been the aim. He needed more variables, he would have to speak to Light. L sighed in annoyance.

 

Kira swore and punched the wall in anger. His plan to find out the FBI agent's name had failed because of some brat and since then he hadn't been able to locate the FBI agent again.

 

Once the test was over Light watched the student from his dream leave in a black limousine. Light had to find out who the man was. He cursed himself for being too slow to get to the student before he departed.

 

The date for his father's death was drawing ever closer and he still didn't know how he could prevent it. Hopefully, a solution would come to him soon, Light wouldn't be able to bare it if he lost his father.

 

When finally, Light arrived home he greeted his mother then went to his room. Despite his annoying lack of results from his last search he decided to research his abilities again online, hoping to attain more information about them or at the very least a way to fully control them.

 

There was nothing really about the origin of the abilities bit he was able to find some pages on how he could cope with them and use them.

 

Some sites suggested meditation to aid with control while others suggested regular practice with using them. Light was willing to try anything so before he went to bed he meditated…well attempted to however found it difficult 'to clear his mind' and felt rather stupid doing do. With a sigh he went to bed. His nightmares haunted him throughout the time that he slept.


	16. Chapter 16

_Light POV_

In the months preceding the exam, I had failed to find any relevant information about the man from my nightmares, apart from his name which wasn't really helpful. He had the same stupid name as some pop star that Sayu liked. This only irritated me further when I couldn't find his address. My next opportunity to see him would be the To-Oh entrance ceremony, that was if he passed. How he could come to be involved in my father's death I didn't know but I was determined to do what I could to prevent it from happening.

 

 

The nightmares continued though the effects were more subdued thankfully. There were still nights where I got barely any sleep at all but it seemed that for now at least those nights were few and in-between. My other abilities had kept up. To a degree my control was better, more often than not I could block out a person's emotions or memories entirely when touching or being near others however there were still times when I wasn't so lucky. The Doctor still had no answer to what was supposedly wrong with me but what with the improvement in my condition they were willing to leave me be for the time being.

* * *

 

 

Kira researched the brat that had ruined his plans and found that he was the son of Souichiro Yagami, chief of the NPA. That was an interesting revelation. Perhaps he could use it to his advantage, the police were working with L and if Kira could use the brat to manipulate his father then he could use them to find out who L was. He let out a maniacal laugh. Yes, he would use the brat to get to L and then kill the detective to show everyone that he was the new God and that no one should not go against him.

 

 

* * *

It was the day of the To-Oh Opening ceremony. I was thankful for being able to get a good amount of sleep the night previous due to minimal number of nightmares. Hopefully, I would see the man from my nightmares though if I did I wasn't entirely certain as to what I would do. After getting ready, I went down to eat breakfast.

 

 

"Here you go Light" My mother said as she put my breakfast on the table. She still worried about my health but it wasn't as apparent as before. "You know me and your father are so proud of you, getting into To-Oh and with such high marks at that"

 

 

I thanked her and began eating. My mother kept bringing my results up again and again, saying how proud she was.

 

 

Sayu came down, looking groggy and yawning all the while. Mother gave her some breakfast and she scarfed it down, stopping only to sip her orange juice.

 

 

"Are you trying to inhale your breakfast?" I asked, amused.

 

 

Sayu swallowed and stuck her tongue out. "I'm just enjoying mum's amazing cooking" She replied. Our mother laughed at that.

 

 

Sayu leaned in closer to me. "Tell me if you meet any cute boys at To-Oh who I could date" She whispered.

 

 

"No" I responded, grinning when she pouted and slumped back into her seat.

 

 

I finished my breakfast and took my plate to the sink then gathered my things. My mother and Sayu wished me luck as I left.


	17. Chapter 17

L watched as Light Yagami entered the hall for the entrance ceremony. The teen was wearing a pristine suit and had has hair combed, looking professional and made for success. The corners of L’s mouth twitched upwards at the thought of how Light would react to the detective’s appearance. That would likely be interesting. The percentage of Light being Kira wasn’t high but for now he was one of the main suspects and so needed to be investigated until such a time that L could say for certain that the teen wasn’t Kira. He watched as Light made his way up the isle of seats to the front and take the seat next to L. The teen looked nervous and when he had caught sight of L his eyes had widened slightly before Light had schooled his features to a look of nonchalance. Interesting.

 

 

_Lights POV_

I was startled by seeing the man from my nightmares sitting in the seat next to mine, I had thought that I would have to search for him. His appearance was just a startling as I remembered what with his wild hair, pale skin and daunting charcoal black eyes, his seating position only added to it. For a second I hand been off guard and had to fix my expression back to one of disinterest. I took my seat beside him, trying not to stare at the man all the while.

 

 

They called for the freshmen representatives, the man and myself rose then ascended the stairs to the podium on the platform. It was somewhat surprising that the man had gotten such high marks to be a representative but then I suppose that was my fault for making assumptions on his intelligence based simply on his appearance.

 

 

We made our speeches, his sounding suspiciously like a parody of mine then headed back to our seats. On our way the man began talking.

 

 

“Light. Light Yagami? Your father is Chief Souichiro Yagami of the NPA. Your respect for your father's matched only by your strong sense of justice,” He said.

 

 

How did he know? Who is he? Dozens of questions swirled around my mind.

 

 

We both sat back down in our seats then the man continued.

 

 

“You're planning to join the police agency when you graduate. And you've already got experience seeing as you've helped police solve a number of cases in the past. Now you're showing an interest in the Kira case. I'm impressed by your abilities and your sense of justice. If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I have important information concerning the Kira investigation that I'd like to share with you,” The man told me.

 

 

Kira? A sudden feeling of dread settled over me. Did the man know about the nightmares? What did he have to do with Kira? I had to find out.

 

 

“I won't tell anyone. What is it?” I spoke.

 

 

“I want to tell you I'm L,” The man replied.

 

 

L! That man was L! My plans for keeping him away from my father fell apart instantly, my father was working with the detective already meaning that they had already met and I wouldn’t be able to keep them from interacting.

 

 

It was then that another thought occurred to me, Kira would be the cause of my father’s death. There was nothing I could do; my father was going to die. I felt an overwhelming sense of helplessness. Kira could kill my father easily, it wasn’t as though his name was hard to come by given his position…but maybe, no there had to be something I could do to prevent it. I had managed to prevent Penber’s death so why shouldn’t I be able to prevent my father’s. Yes, that’s what I would do, my father wouldn’t die, I would do everything in my power to ensure that. If Kira could be captured before he killed my father than all would be well.

 

 

My attention turned back to L, if he was who he claimed to be, who I noticed was staring intently at my face. It was somewhat unnerving. The detective revealing his identity to me didn’t make any sense, why would he take such a risk? What was his intention in revealing his identity to me? Appearing in such a public space while revealing his name, which was very unlikely his real name but still with Kira at large such risks could have dire consequences.

 

 

That was just it wasn’t it, the great detective L wouldn’t do such a thing unless it was needed of him to solve a case. **I was a Kira suspect!** The FBI agent following me, the strange auras in my room, probably officers searching for evidence, and now L revealing his identity. I was a suspect and L wanted to see if I would be lured into taking the chance to kill him. Perhaps it was my action to save Penber that got the detective’s suspicion, I wasn’t entirely sure. I had to clear myself of suspicion and I guessed that the only way to do so was by allowing the detective to carry out his investigation. It would be better to prove myself innocent quickly so that the detective could turn his attention to finding the actual Kira.

 

 

“If you are who you claim to be, then I would like to ask why you’re informing me of your identity,” I said.

 

 

“The reason I chose to reveal my identity to you is because I think you could be some help to us on the Kira investigation,” L informed me.


End file.
